Beautiful Lamb
by reader101
Summary: What happens when Bella, Victoria and the mysterious Sarah go after the Cullens? Will it be the end of Edward's existence, or will Edward capture Bella's heart once again? Picks up when Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

It was 50 years after the day Edward left me. I figured that if he could break his promises then I could break mine. I got changed that very day. By none other than Victoria. Don't get me wrong, I loved that Tori changed me. We run a little business. I'm as you could say it, a hit man. Tori books them and I kill 'em. That's how things work around here. Our business is called 'Beautiful Lamb.' We're feared by everyone. Even the Volturi. Though of course Aro is still infatuated with me. Let me tell you about my power. Or shall I say powers. I am now immune to all powers. But not only that. After they use their power on me. I can take it away and use it temporarily. And that makes my job even easier.

"BELLA!! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!!!"

"No need to yell, Tori. I can hear perfectly." I got off my bed and looked in the mirror. Now I don't like to toot my own horn, but I'm gorgeous. My chocolate hair goes to the middle of my waist in need waves. My eyes have stayed the same, but they now give me a very innocent look. I now have curves in many places I didn't know existed. I also grew so now I'm 5'9. Still short to some people. But I like it that way.

"Bella, there's no reason why you should be looking in the mirror for five minutes." Tori walked up to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Who's downstairs?" I asked shrugging off her arm.

"Someone who has a job for us. They won't tell me anything else." she walked downstairs and I followed suit. There was woman sitting on the couch. She had short black hair that stopped right at her chin. Her eyes were blood red, which meant that she had just got done feeding. When she stood she came to the bottom of my chin. She had a heavy layer of make-up on. She had a heavy amount of black eyeliner on.

"I know this is a surprise so I'm just going to get straight to the point. I want to join your company, or your little business. There are a few people that are apart of this clan that I want revenge on." to my surprise she looked right into my eyes when she said this. Not a lot of people look into my eyes because I'm of higher power.

"Then why don't you just hire us? What's the point of trying to join when you only want to hurt one clan?" Tori asked. She put her hands on her hips as she said this.

"Because I've been wanting to join you ever since I heard. Bella, when I heard about your power and about how everyone fears you I didn't believe it. Not until I saw you action at Satin." she walked a little closer to me. Tori didn't like that she was getting closer so she put her arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

"_We_ have to think about it." Tori led me back up the steps and into her bedroom. She had pictures of me and her hanging all over her white wash walls. Her green comforter was half on and half off of the king size bed.

"Tori, I think we should let her join us. She doesn't seem bad and I think that she could do some real damage if she wants to. Of course she won't be as good as me or you." I told. I chose to sit on the very end of the bed.

"I don't like the way she was looking at you. She could be trying to destroy you. I don't trust her at all. And what about this so called clan she wants revenge on? What about them?" she started pacing.

"What about them? We've dealt with people who want revenge before. Hell it's our job. What's the problem with it? I like her I think she's cool. So I'm going back downstairs to tell her that she can join all I have to do is see what powers she has. And I'm sure she can hear me." and with that I went back downstairs.

"I don't want to come between you guys. But I do want to join. And as for my power, I'm telekinesis. See." suddenly my royal blue lamp floated up into the air. "It's nothing special but I like it. At least I'm lucky enough to have a power."

"I like it. You're in." I told her. "now tell us about this clan you want revenge on."

"Well, one of their clan members changed me. It was in 1930, I was 18. My mother had sent me to get some bread from the baker. I was on my way home when an incredibly gorgeous man, no not man but boy around our age came to stop right in front of me. He asked me something but I was too focused on his face to understand what was coming out of his mouth. So I just nodded my head. He then took my hand in his, which was very cold, and led me into the old theater. I was suspicious at first but I would happy as long as I with him. He led me to the stage and started to kiss my neck. And then before I could do anything he bit me." she turned and looked out the window. She appeared to be gazing at absolutely nothing, but anyone who looked close enough would see that she was reminiscing about her human days.

"But then some strange man that was beautiful but older came in. He ran so fast that it was barely a blur. He looked to be about 25. And that's where the fire started. Of course you know that it's not real fire just the burning sensation of going through the change of becoming a vampire. Sometimes I still wish that he would have sucked me dry."

"But how did you find out what you were? Did he stay with you or leave?" Tori asked as she reluctantly entered the room.

"He left. But I figured out what I was when I massacred the whole town. When I was done feeding, I looked at the dozen people I killed. And I found out that I had murdered my family. My mother Rachael, my father Michael, my little sister Katherine and her twin brother Kevin. I hid the bodies and ran. I then I ran into a clan. They help me. Of course they hunted people like me. But the Volturi went after them. I then joined their guard for 140 years. Alec and I had a sexual relationship and that's what kept me there. But then I heard of your abilities. Aro was bragging about how he could ask you of anything and how you would do it without a doubt. That's when I left. I told Aro that I would come looking for you to bring you back to them. But we have to get revenge on whoever left me in the theater. That's all I want." she turned and looked at me. I slowly approached her.

"We shall do anything in our power to help. Now before we show you to your room would you like to tell us your name?"

"My name is Sarah Jane Henderson."

"Well Sarah, welcome to the company. Your room is right across the hall from mine which will be the second on your right." I told her. "Since you and Tori share the same hunting habits, you guys will be going right before we go to Satin. We have a little business to take care of. I think you'll enjoy your first job with us. And then we'll be going on a vacation to Italy. And on the way back we can take care of your little friends."

I turned and walk out of the house. I was starving and I had to get some food. No one but me and Tori know of my odd eating habit. Since I hated blood when I was a frail human, I can't stand it now. So instead of hunting humans or animals, I still eat food. And I eat lots of it. If anyone ever found out that I wasn't even a normal vampire I would be shunned. I have power and I'll do anything to keep it.

Beautiful Lamb

"Sarah, Tori, let's go." it was time to go to Satin. Satin was a club for vampires. They all kinds off blood. But of course I being me can't have any. I was wearing a mini black leather skirt with a blood red halter top. I had my black knee length boots on. My chocolate hair was put into a high ponytail ending in the middle of my back.

"I'm here, I'm here." Tori said as she walked down the steps.

"I'm coming. Sorry it took so long. I didn't know what to wear." Sarah was wearing black jeans with a dark blue cami. Tori was wearing a knee length red skirt with a matching sleeveless shirt.

"Damn you look good, Bells. Who the hell are you trying to impress?" Tori asked when she saw me.

"No one important. Now lets go. I want to be able to dance before we take care of Yaza. Now Sarah, Yaza is tall, dark and handsome. That's all. We have to take care of him for a classified reason. Now this is the plan. I flirt and dance with him. Then I'll suggest that we get out to go some place private. I'll take him to the parking lot in the Holiday inn and that's where you guys come in. You'll throw him in your car and drive a few miles. Then you'll take him in the woods and we'll burn his ass."

"I don't think you should be the one flirting with him. Sarah should be the one. You know, for practice. I don't think she would be able to contain him when we're driving to the woods." Tori said quickly when I finished talking.

"I would be able to contain him and I think that we should go with Bella's plan. It's obviously the best. And she would be best for the job. She's the prettiest. Any man or woman for that matter would throw themselves at her if given the chance."

"That doesn't mean she has to do it. I think you don't want to so it. Maybe you're scared that you're not pretty enough." Tori took a step towards her.

"Or maybe you're scared that Bella will like one of the men there. You're afraid that she'll dump you for one of them." Sarah smirked at her.

"Look you two. I don't see why I shouldn't be the one to flirt with him so I'm going to. Yet in someway Tori is right. But you'll do that part next time. But we really need to go." And with that I walked outside the house. I ran straight to the club. I stepped up to the bouncer.

"Can I go in?" I asked gently placing a hand on his crest while looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Yeah, go right on in little lady." I slowly walked into the club and spotted my next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

As I spotted Yaza, I noticed that he was not alone. This would definitely cause problems. I swiftly made my way to the middle of the dance floor. I started to sway my hips to the beat. My arms instinctively went above my head. I was so into the music that I completely ignored all the males and the few females who came up and started dancing with me. I snapped out of my daze when I saw Sarah and Tori walk in. I quickly winked and started my way over to Yaza. He was watching me with lust filled eyes. I had to force my self not to grimace. I slowed down my pace when I was about ten feet away. I walked up and placed my hand on his crest. He was only a head taller than me.

"Come dance with me." I reached for his hand and led him to the dance floor. I made sure to be close to the emergency exit. I pressed up against Yaza as we danced. He wasn't very good at it but his power made up for that fact. That's the only reason the girls wanted him. His status with the Volturi. I could tell that he was nervous about not knowing how to dance so I pressed just a little harder against him. I slowly turned around to face him.

"Why don't we go somewhere private? I know a place where we could have a lot more fun." I gazed up at him seductively. My hands gently running through his hair.

"Y-yes. We c-could do t-that." he stuttered. I grinned back to him. This seemed to motivate him more. "Yes that sounds lovely. Shall we go then?"

"Yes we shall. Right this way." I once again took his hand and showed him to the exit. Once we stepped into the dark alley Sarah and Tori pounced to him. "There's no need to be afraid." I sad softly to him. "These are my friends, or sisters as you might say. They only want in on the action. I'm sure you can satisfy three women at the same time."

"Well ladies, it's you lucky night. There's enough of Yaza to go around." honestly what is it with men? And the whole third person thing, it's annoying. But we must hold off just a little longer and then he'll be gone. Tori and Sarah quickly led him to the car. **(I know nothing about cars so just use your imagination.) **"Well aren't you coming?" he turned to look at me.

"I'll meet you there. I have to go pick up a few…._toys._" I told him.

"You see, we like it rough. Real rough and we need a few things to make it rougher. She'll just meet us there later. Come on. The faster we go the fast we can start." Sarah told him while pulling him into the car. I gotta hand it to that girl. She handle that better than I thought. It's seems Tori is surprised too. They quickly got into the car and speed away.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as they sped down the road. All I had to do now was make sure none of his 'friends' suspected me. I slipped into Satan and made my way to the center of the dance floor. As I started dancing I quickly scanned the club and spotted his friends. I could tell that they were looking for him. When they caught me watching them they slowly started discussing on what they should do.

"Should we go up to her?" The beefy one asked uncertainly.

"Of course we should. She was the last one we saw him with." the shorter one said.

"But what if nothing happened? Do you think he'll be mad?" the bigger man looked scared at the thought.

"No. I don't think so. I think he'll be rather pleased that we were worried about him." although when he said this he looked skeptical. With that said they slowly made their way to me.

"Where's Yaza?" the beefy man asked as soon as he approached me.

"Isn't he with you?" I asked with a fake surprised look on my face. But they didn't have to know that.

"Obviously not." the shorter man started to look annoyed. He said that rather rudely might I add. There was certainly no need to be that mean. Hehehe. If only they knew.

"He told me that he needed to talk to you. He said that I wasn't important enough to hear it. I felt a little betrayed when I saw him walking with that blonde. Is she prettier than me? I don't know what I did wrong. Am I ugly or something?" I started to cry dry tears. "Is…..is the….there something wrong with me?" I exclaimed. WHY DOES HE HATE MEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?" I screamed this time.

"Wha…. I don't know what…..huh? What are…..um….I think." the short man started stuttering.

"Is there a problem here?" the bouncer asked.

"They hate me!!! They said I was useless!!" I pretended to cry on the bouncers crest.

"I think you two need to leave." he said Yaza's lackeys.

"But we didn't do anything. This is absolutely absurd. I can't believe your believing this whore!!!" the shorter man was the one to talk yet again. Now normally I would have kicked his ass and then some for his inappropriate name calling but I am doing my job so I must let the bouncer handle this. So instead of backfiring I burst into another set of sobs.

"I think you better go now. Or you'll regret ever saying that." the bouncer said while pointing his finger to the door. Of course I didn't see his hand, but I felt the movement.

"Thanks for that Bob." I pulled a wad of cash out of my bra and counted out three-thousand dollars.

"Anytime, Bell. You know me, always willing to help a friend in need. Especially when that friend helps me when it comes to them or….._cold showers_." and with that he winked and walked away. Crazy Bob. I loved him to death. Lonely nights I spent with him was good. Especially since I never really got over Edward. But then again, I had needs and so did Bob. It just sort of happened one night. It definitely wasn't intended but it wasn't completely unsuspected. We had been flirting a few nights before it happened. I remember the night perfectly.

_****__**FLASHBACK!**_

_"Bob. Let's dance." I pulled Bob up from the stool and led him to the dance floor. We were both drunk. _You see if you drink the blood of a drunk human then you get the sense of being drunk too. But me being, well, me, had to get drunk from actually get drunk the human way. But that's besides the point. _We immediately started to dance. Bob of course being 6'5 and me being a measly 5'7 was a little weird. But I grinded up on him anyway. He rested his __hands roughly on my waist. After a few more songs we sat back down at the bar._

_"I'm bored, what do you want to do?" I asked him._

_"Why don't we go back to my place? I'm sure we can find plenty of things to do there." he raised his eyebrows suggestively. _

_"Sounds good to me. Let's go."_

_**!END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Now that that was out of the way, I guess I better get to Tori. Sarah's probably wondering where I am. If we're lucky they would have been able to keep him satisfied. I stared running through the woods to where I promised I'd meet Tori at. This should be pretty easy now. There were going to be three against one. And with his dense mind he'll think that we were just playing rough. Unfortunately for him, he pissed the wrong person off. And now he has to play for his mistakes. I would have to ask Tori who wanted him dead, _or what ever it is that we do. _I didn't really care. I was just curious. But then again when am I not. And speaking, or thinking, of Tori, I would have to do something about her. She was getting a little to close and personal for me. This little thing she has for me has to stop. I didn't even know she went this way. Well maybe if I'm lucky Sarah we'll be the one for her.

I started to smell Tori and Sarah. I could tell they were close. They were around two miles away. As I approached I saw that they were only in their thongs and bras. This surprised me. Tori wasn't the one to go around striping for anyone. It must have been Sarah's idea. Letting her into the business was definitely a good idea. I'm glad I went against Tori. She was definitely going to make this job a little more interesting.

" I see you guys started without me. I'm disappointed." I put on a sexy pout and walked closer to Sarah.

"Don't worry babe, we saved the best for last of course. And you just in time." she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"And what's the best?" I asked grinning.

"Why killing him of course." Tori grinned back at me. We turned to face Yaza who had a look of horror on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wha…what?" Yaza asked surprised.

"We're going to kill you. Did I stutter?" Tori asked getting annoyed. All of a sudden he burst out laughing.

"You girls are……_freaky_. I like that. What are you going to do? Rough me up a bit." he asked with a smug look on his face.

"WHAT TO YOU MEAN?!?!?! ARE YOU THAT…." Tori started yelled but I cut her off by saying. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

I detangled myself from Sarah and strutted over to Yaza. He had a look of pure lust on his face. I bent down next to him and started to stroke his hand. After awhile I heard him moan. That was my cue to stroke harder. And I did. A lot harder. I started stroking harder and harder until I was pulling it. I started pulling harder and harder. Until it started coming out.

"OUCH!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?" he asked jumping up.

"I told you we like it rough." Sarah answered him in a sickly sweet voice. "Aren't you having fun? I think me and Victoria should join in. Don't you agree Tori?"

"Yes, I never thought that I would agree with you, and yet here I am. What should we do? I think that we should pull something a little bit……_lower._" Tori replied with a suggestive smirk.

"I do agree. What do you think Bells?" Sarah asked me.

"I'm surprised that you would even have to ask. Of course we should go lower. But I do wonder how much lower we should go. Tori, since it was your idea, how much lower should we go?" I answered. "The ear?" I asked grabbing it roughly. In all my years of killing and torturing vampires and werewolves, I've learned that when you grab their ears and pinch it hurts. And when I say hurt, I mean hurt. Like falling down the stairs hurt but only in one small spot.

"No. I think she meant a little lower." Sarah walked up and grabbed him around the neck, choking him. Of course he didn't need to breathe, but it was still uncomfortable. Without air he couldn't talk and his senses were dimmed.

"Well, unfortunately your both wrong. I meant down here." Tori said and got a firm grip on his manly hood. Unfortunately it wasn't much. But it still hurt.

"OOOWWWW!!!!! STOP!! PLE…..PLEASE S..STOP!!!" Yaza yelled at us. Begging me with his eyes for the faction of a the second he had them open.

"I don't think we will. You've been a very naughty boy." and with that we ripped him to shreds. "I think Sarah should do the honors. It is her first time with us of course."

"I would love to." me and Tori watched as Sarah slowly lit the match and throw it on Yaza. We watched as his pieces burned and turned to ashes.

"Well that was fun. But I think we should go home now. I've been dying to see Heidi again." Tori said as she headed back to the car.

"Well done Sarah. I think I made the right choice in letting you join. You were great. Even Tori can't deny it. And what was with the stripping?" I asked as I draped my arm over her shoulder leading her to the car.

"We had to distract him somehow. Where were you? We waited an hour before you showed up." she said sliding into the car.

"I had to make sure his friends didn't suspect me. If they didn't they would have followed my scent." I explained to her and Tori started the car.

"Oh, I see now."

During the car ride back I had sometime to think. I was thinking about the coven Sarah wanted to get revenge on. I didn't even know who it was. We would probably have to search for them. Or maybe I could get Marcus to throw a party. All vampires must attend. Then she would be able to see if she recognized any of them. And if she did, we would make sure that they would pay for all the pain that they caused her. I would be sure of that. I didn't know what ever happened to Edward. And truthfully, I don't care. He was all I could think about for the first five years after my change. Tori didn't know what to do with me. But then we started 'Beautiful Lamb'. everything fell into place after that. I eventually got over him. My existence got better.

I also visited Italy a lot. I really like Marcus. He's the one who interest me the most. His love for books always surprised me. But what surprised me more than him liking, no, loving to read was what he read. He read a lot of the classics but he also read everything that was new. The reason I liked him the most was because he didn't obsess with me like Aro is. And he didn't ignore me and disregard me like Caius does. He treats me like he does everyone else.

I also like Demetri. Although I fear that he likes me a lot more than I liked him. But it's all good in a weird having-to-keep-him-in-check, sort of way. He in some ways reminded me of Jasper. Expect he was all to willing to be close to me. He reminded me of Jasper the same way Marcus reminded me of Emmett. And sometimes, it still hurts.

I want to thank all my readers for reading this. It's my first fanfic and I know that it's far from perfect. I just wanted to include a dump conversation I had with a friend of mine today. His name is Jason.

Me: I posted my first fanfic up the other day.

Jason: I wanna read it.

Me: You haven't even read the book it's based on,

Jason: How do you know?

Me: You don't read.

Jason: Yes I do.

Me: it's on the Twilight series.

Jason: I've read that series.

Me: really. What's the sequel to Twilight named?

Jason: Sunlight.

It's stupid I know. But he really brightened up my day, with that one conversation.


	5. AN My Pain

I hate putting up A/N like this but I have to. My new story, My Pain is out. I would like if you guys checked it out. Here's a preview.

_His friends are in jail. _

_He's not. _

_He's out there. _

_Somewhere. _

_Alive. _

_Probably living life to the fullest. _

_Because he can. _

_While I'm here. _

_Grieving. _

_Grieving for the horrible death._

_The death of my mother._

_Renee._

_Renee._

_Dead._

_Phil._

_Killed her._

_He didn't know. _

_At all. _

_He doesn't feel the pain I feel. _

_It doesn't have the nightmares I have. _

_He doesn't look at his skin in disgust when he sees the bruises. _

_Only I do. _

_Only I can._

Summary: Bella is forced to move back to Forks. She has to live with her father, Charlie and her older brother, Emmett. But she has a secret. It's about Renee's death. It's want really happened. But how will Bella keep the secret when she has the bruises to prove what really happened?


	6. Chapter 5

When we got back to the house I ran into my room and peeled off all of my clothes. I eventually would deep clean and donate them to good will. There was no excuse for wasting clothes when the less fortunate could have them. I made my way to my bathroom and turn the hot water all the way on in my Jacuzzi. I would take a nice long bath and relax. I slowly turned and looked in the mirror. My long hair was a little tangled. I picked up my brush and started combing through it. When I was done I put my hair in a messy bun. I walked back to the Jacuzzi and turned the water off. I slowly edged myself into the water. I let myself think about every and anything.

I was thinking of the Volturi. I would need to control my temper with Jane and Alex around or someone would be in terrible pain. Jane and I still don't get alone but we don't hate each other. She admitted that she was jealous of all the attention I was getting from Aro. It's not that I want it. He's just an obsessed perv. I loved him to death though. And sometimes I ever call him daddy. But that's only when I need something or have to get out of trouble. I'm terrible, tell me something I don't know.

_I wonder what Edward was doing right now?_

I c0uld tell that I would be in here longer than it would take for the water to freeze.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

When I finally got out of the bath I went back to my room to put on sweats.

"Tori, did you get the plane tickets to Italy?" I asked walking down the steps and into the living room.

"Yeah. The plane leaves in three hours. I already packed. And since Sarah doesn't really have anything I made sure to put all my stuff in three suitcases. For the humans." she said without looking away from the TV. I sat down next to her and brought my legs up against my crest.

"Do you think Aro will throw a party for me?" I asked her seriously.

"Why do you want to throw a party?" she turned the TV off and turned to face me.

"Well Sarah doesn't know where these Vampires live. So I figured that if we had a party and every vampire had to show up then they would be there. And then we would be able to find out where they're located. Or planning on going." I explained to her. It seemed like a good plan. But I still needed a second opinion. And what if Sarah didn't like the plan? Well that really doesn't matter, because 1: she didn't have a plan of her own, and 2: she wanted our help.

"Well the only thing you need is a reason for the party. But I'm sure Aro and even Marcus for that matter would throw a party for you." she stated in a matter-of-fact voice. I hated when she did that. She had to much faith in my relationships with the Volturi.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Ten hours later we landed in Volterra, Italy. Alex and Jane were sent to meet us at the airport.

"Follow us." Alex said with authority.

"What's the magic word?" Tori said jokingly.

"There is no magic word." Jane snapped at her.

"Jane. I am not felling welcomed at all." Tori said in a devastated voice. "I can't believe you are so rude. I thought that we were friends." she put a hand to her unbeating heart and sighed.

"Just lead the way Alex. Or else you'll get Tori into her acting mood. And it's absolutely impossible to get her out of it. She'll be going on for days on end." I walked up next to him at human pace and took his hand. "I really need to speak with Aro." I whispered in his ear.

"Y….Yeah. We can go…..we can go…now." I noticed how the chills went down his spine.

"Good. Let's go people. I need to speak with the fathers soon." Tori gave a slight laugh at the use of our nickname for Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"Yeah let's go. I need some serious sleep. It feels like I haven't slept in centuries." Tori said with a smile on her face.

"That's not a good thing young lady. Young ones like yourself need all the nest they can get." An ancient looking lady said as she passed us shaking her head. This caused me and Tori to start cracking up.

We finally made to the under ground castle. I ran as fast as I could to my room. I was the only one who had a room and wasn't apart of the Volturi. It was mine and mine only. After I settled in I went to speak with Demetri. He would be glad that I came. He called me on the cell phone Aro gave me every week.

"CHURCH BELL!!!" Demetri ran up and gave me a bear hug. Of course it was nothing compared to Emmett's bear hugs. "How have you been? You didn't tell me you were coming. I would've done something special."

"I wanted to surprise you. But I have to have a word with Aro and the others. But I'll come for you when I'm done. It's really important." I told him as he put me down.

"Before you go, isn't your birthday coming up soon. I know we're immortal and everything, but I still want to get you something." my birthday. That would be it. That's what I've been looking for. It's the reason to have the party.

"You just gave me the best gift ever." I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. I quickly ran to one of Aro's office. "Father. Father."

"Ah, Bella. I knew you would be coming to see me about something sooner or later. What is it that you need?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Father, you know that my birthday is coming up soon, don't you?" I asked sweetly while taking a seat across from him. This office was more of a small library. It had book shelves twenty feet high all around the room. They were filled with ancient books dating all the way back to the tenth century.

"Yes. I do believe that I remember you telling me a while back." he nodded his head with curiousness written all over his face.

"Well, I was wondering if we could do something special for it. I know that we're all immortal. But it would be nice wouldn't it?" I replied trying to make him understand without completely knowing everything.

"What did you have in mind?"

"A party." I said simply.

"A party. Is that it? We always have a small gathering." he said.

"A different type of party. I want every vampire in the world to be at this party. Please, it would mean a lot to me father." I said with a look of innocence on my face.

"I don't know. You're birthday is in five days." he admitted to me. I pouted a little. I made sure I had the cutest pout face on. "Bella." he said in a warning voice.

"Please father. It would mean so much to me." I said in a sweet voice.

"Bella." Aro wined. "Not the face, Bella. Fine. You can have your party. I'll contact everyone." he said giving in.

"Thank you father. And make sure you tell them that attendance is required. Everyone who doesn't show will be killed." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and bounced out the room.

Edwards POV **(I know a few people have been waiting for this.)**

It's been 50 years since I left Bella. My sweet, innocent Bella. It's been 49 in a half years since see died. I tried to follow her but Alice and her damn visions. I was miserable. And I deserved it.

"Stop laying around doing nothing. It's been 50 years. Get over her." Rosalie said. She didn't understand the fact that Bella was the reason for my existence. She didn't know how it felt to lose someone you loved. Jasper knew only half of it. For he could never feel how I feel. Although Alice loved Bella, she too could never know how I feel. It's not possible to know. All the pain I feel, it's not enough. I need to feel me. I started scratching at my skin trying to feel all the pain that I should.

"EMMETT, JASPER!!! STOP HIM!!"

Emmett came running into the room and grabbed my hands. Jasper grabbing me feet to keep me from kicking Emmett in the head. Which was exactly what I planned on doing.

"Everyone to the dining room. I have an announcement to make." Carlisle said from down stairs. Jasper and Emmett slowly let me go and together we made our way to Carlisle each taking seats at the table which was strictly for meetings and display.

"What do you need Carlisle? What's so important?" Esme asked.

I didn't want to hear their thoughts so I concentrated to make it a light buzz.

"Aro called me today at the hospital." he stated as he took his seat.

"What did want?" Emmett asked at the same moment as Alice said "I can't see what's going to happen. It's blank."

We all stared at her in amazement.

"Well, I don't know what to say about that but The Volturi is throwing a party. It's a birthday for Aro's daughter. It's in three days and all must attend. If not, then there is a death penalty."

"Can they even do that?" Jasper asked with amazed look on his face.

"Yes. And we have to go. Our plane leaved in two days. This is a celebration for his daughters birthday. Not many clans in America know that Aro has a daughter. But those over seas have known for decades. He wants to introduce her to everyone else." Carlisle explained.

"I'll go pack." I slowly got up from the table and went back to my room. I would not enjoy myself at the party no matter what happened. Bella would not be there and I wouldn't be there in spirit either.

* * *

I just wanted to apologize for not updating in forever. But here's a chapter and I know it's short but the next one will be longer I promise. please review. 


	7. Chapter 6

BPOV

Everything was set for tomorrow. People were starting to arrive now. they would be given rooms in the castle on the south side. Away from the ball room and the guards rooms. The guards' rooms were on the west side, where as the fathers' rooms were on the north side. The ball rooms and libraries and training rooms were on the east side. That was by far my favorite wing. Aro made sure that he redecorated one of the training rooms to be my bed room. I didn't complain though, I was actually quite surprised by the act of kindness.

In some ways you could say that Aro really was a father to me. He always supported me when I decided on something. He gave me money when I started Beautiful Lamb. He even let me visit Charlie. And he didn't hate me when I told Charlie everything about us. He understood. I think it was because Charlie was so old and I had promised that he wouldn't do anything to let people know of our existence. I don't know how I managed to do that but I think it was because Anthony was with me. I dated him for five years before we decided to be friends. He has the power of persuasion. Although he would never go against the fathers. Even though they would probably know before he even decided. Aro knew everything, and I admired that about him. Nothing seemed to surprise him anymore.

"Tinker Bell? What are you thinking about?" Anthony asked as he walked up and put his arms on my waist. I gently leaned back into him.

"Nothing of any importance." I sighed.

"Au contraire. Everything you do is of great importance." I looked up at him. His light brown hair was long and stop just passed his ears. His blood red eyes were gentle and playful.

"What evs. So what did you get me for my birthday?" I asked turning so that we were face-to-face.

"It's not really for you to enjoy. It's for me to enjoy and for you to be pleasured by my reaction." he whispered in my ear.

"And you think your reaction will pleasure me. I highly doubt that. Besides I don't need what you have to make you react that way." I said seductively. I gently stroked the length of his neck repeatedly.

"Why don't we test that theory out?" he replied. His red eyes were now dark with lust.

"Not now. I have to get ready for the party." I turned away from him and made my way to my room. Tori and Sarah had went shopping with Heidi. They got me a long red halter dress. It looked great on me. It showed all of my curves and was low cut. It would make all the men be attracted to me so that would make it easier for Sarah to see who changed her. If they were still around. I knew Aro wouldn't want me to show off my body like this but I was an adult. I went into my bathroom which was twice the size as my bathroom at home and took a shower. I curled my hair. I would have it lay in soft curls all the way to the middle of my back. I slowly slipped on my dress and my shoes.

I looked on my phone and it said six pm. The party would begin in an hour. I walked at human pace to where Tori's and Sarah's rooms where. Their rooms were in the south side of the castle. Except they got the nicer rooms. The suites as we call them.

"Bella, you look great. You have to go down the grand staircase. All eyes will be on you. Let's go. Everyone is already here. Demetri just came. He said he was looking for you. I'm so excited. They never had parties like this before when I was here. It's going to be so fun." Sarah was jumping up and down. Sarah was a happy-go-lucky person. But by looking at her you would never know. Her Goth look completely throws you off.

"Sarah, darling the only reason we're having this party is so you can get your revenge. You have to identify the one who bit you, tonight." I confessed. I didn't tell her about it when the idea came to me.

"Yes, I know. Victoria told me. But still other than for that this is going to be one of the best nights of my existence. I can't wait let's go." she led us down the many stairs to the main ball room. She left me at the entrance.

I slowly climbed up the step to the grand stair case. I had to make my entrance. Tonight everyone was going to know who I was. When I reached the top I saw Aro.

"Tonight my only daughter becomes a real woman. I'm so proud of you Isabella." Aro, of course was wearing a dark purple robe. Not a bath room robe. Only the fathers have these robes.

"Thank you daddy. I'm very grateful for this lovely party. Now let us go in and surprise the world." I held my head up high as I grabbed Aro's arm. We slowly made our way to the top of the grand stair case.

"Listen everyone. I want to introduce the birthday girl. My daughter and your leader. ISABELLA SWAN VOLTURI!!!"

EPOV

We were waiting patiently in the grand ball room for Aro and his daughter. I was bored out of my mind. There were over two thousand vampires here. I could tell by Jasper that they were anxious. Then I smelt it. The scent. The scent that I hunted for wanting to kill Bella. _My Bella. _It was Victoria. I could tell by the faces of my family that they smelt her too.

"You don't think she's here, do you?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm here. No need to worry. I was invited personally by the daughter. She and I are very close. I wouldn't touch me if I was you. She's very territorial." she said walking up to us. "Not like you stayed around long enough to notice." she muttered the last part to herself.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I growled at her.

"You'll see soon enough." she smirked at walked away. I tried to read her mind but she had it blocked. And surprisingly so did everyone else's.

"Listen everyone. I want to introduce the birthday girl. My daughter and your leader. ISABELLA SWAN VOLTURI!!!"

* * *

Here's the address for Bella and the dress she wears to her party. Don't forget to review!!!


	8. Chapter 7

I was shocked when they said my name. I thought that they were only going to say Isabella. But no. They had to say Isabella Swan. And then put Volturi after that. Not that I minded about that part. I just don't think that it's appropriate to tell them that my last name was Swan. But I had to cover it up. I slowly walked down the stairs with one of the fathers. I could tell that a few people were afraid while most were curious.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs Demetri came and offered me his arm. I accepted it and walked on to the stage where the fathers seats were. I quietly cleared my throat and began.

"Welcome. First I would like to thank everyone for coming without any problems. And second I would like to explain why I invited you." I paused and tried to figure out what I was going to say. I needed to explain to the guest what was happening. "As most of you know, I run a little business with a friend of mine. We recently came upon a very nice proposal that we just couldn't refuse. But with that comes responsibility. We are looking for someone. But I still want everyone to enjoy them selves. If we are after you then you would know. But I highly doubt that we are. Please enjoy the music and our own bloody Mary's."

After I finished I walked slowly over to Sarah. Together we went over to the DJ. He was extremely tall with golden blonde hair. Like most vampires here he had red eyes. They were more of a burgundy which meant he hadn't hunted in a while.

"You can start now. I'll send some servants over here to see want you want to drink." he nodded quickly and started playing music. Not a lot of people had put their guard down but when a few started to enjoy themselves everyone did too.

"If you see them then just call. I hope we find these bastards." I said to Sarah. As we walked around the grand ballroom she looked for her creator while I looked for Tori. I quickly spotted her surrounded by 'vegetarians'. I grabbed Sarah's arm and yanked her over there.

"What the HELL is going ON?!?!??!!?!?"

EPOV

Did I just hear correctly? Did they say Bella? _My Bella. _I watched as she slowly walked down the staircase attached to Aro's arm. She looked the same as when I had left her. Even her eyes were the same. She had a permanent blush on her flawless face. She walked with grace and dignity. When you looked into her eyes you could see innocence and purity. And yet you could also see fierceness that made you know not to cross her.

She reached the end of the steps and gently took Demetri's hand. To say that I didn't envy him would be a lie. I would have beat the shit out of him if Emmett and Jasper hadn't been holding me back. I turned and looked at all the other faces in the ballroom. The people who weren't apart of the Volturi had looks of horror on their face. I turned and looked at my families faces. They all had looks of surprise and wonder. She stepped on the stage and began speaking.

"Welcome. First I would like to thank everyone for coming without any problems. And second I would like to explain why I invited you." she paused. I couldn't help but to notice how her beautiful voice had a hint of humor in it. "As most of you know, I run a little business with a friend of mine. We recently came upon a very nice proposal that we just couldn't refuse. But with that comes responsibility. We are looking for someone. But I still want everyone to enjoy them selves. If we are after you then you would know. But I highly doubt that we are. Please enjoy the music and our own bloody Mary's."

I had no clue what business she was talking about.

"I can't believe it. It's really Bella. _Our Bella."_ Alice said breathlessly.

"I know. It's so unexpected. She looks the same." Carlisle stated quietly.

"Yeah except she gorgeous now." Alice whispered as if she would talk loudly and everything would disappear.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous." Emmett had a blank look on his face.

"Yeah, she's ok." Rosalie scold.

"I see you saw Bella." Victoria smirked as she waked back over to us. "I don't recall you knowing about her."

"You said you were close to Aro's daughter. I know for a fact that Bella wouldn't hang around you." I said coldly.

"Yes well that's where you're wrong. You see, that business partner she has, is me. We've been working together for quite some time now." she took a step closer to us. By this time my family and Tanya's clan had surrounded her.

"Watch what you do. And don't lie to us." Emmett said threateningly.

"What the HELL is going ON?!?!?"

* * *

**I'm sorry i haven't been updating. i had to stay at my aunt's house and she doesn't have a computer. she also doesn't have cable but what can i do. i hope your not too mad. please review.**


	9. AN The Swans

I haven't been writing because of my new story. But I have a perfect plan. I'll be updating every Saturday now. For every story. This means longer chapters. But here's a preview for the new one called 'The Swans'.

What happens years after Edward left,

after Bella was changed,

after she became famous?

What happens when they meet again?

What about Bella and her new brothers?

Why are they different?

What do they have to hide?

The answer just might be everything.

* * *

We were now in Alaska. We moved here next to the Denali clan. We start school today. I don't know how it's going to be. There were probably to many of us. But we planned on staying here for a few years. We didn't see why not and besides, we missed our friends. Or at least that's what Alice told me. I didn't truly miss anyone but Bella. My sweet innocent Bella. I haven't seen her since that horrible day in the woods. I was forced to leave her. My existence wasn't safe for her. She needed to live a normal human life. But it turned out that it wasn't my best decision. She ended up dying a few months later. Charlie never got over it. He died of a heart attack a few weeks after that. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to her. It's my fault that she's dead.

* * *

"That was pretty good. By the way, what's the female's name?" Alice said. _She looks a lot like Bella._

"Yeah. You never did tell us?" Emmett said realizing it for the first time.

"You guys kept referring to her as 'the female'." Jasper added.

"I would be highly offended if I was her, but I'm not." _She's prettier than me. How is that possible? Do I need more make-up?_

Tanya and her family were all quiet and stiff. I tried to read their minds but they all had them blocked. "Why are you blocking me?" I asked irritated.

"Well…….." Kate said softly.

"She doesn't want us to tell you." Tanya said

* * *

She walked up to him with ease and pushed him away from my face. "Sit." What surprised me was the fact that he listened to her. I was surprised at the control this small girl had over this huge man. Jeremy and Aiden sat soon after. "Please sit with us." the female turned and said to us. That's when I noticed that I was the only standing. I was embarrassed. I noticed that the only seat was next to her and I gladly took it.

* * *

"What's her name?" Alice said. I looked over at her to discover that she was bouncing in her seat.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Jeremy replied looking up to glare at me.


	10. Chapter 8

**NO MORE FLAMES!!! I'm sorry that I didn't update. But I do have a good reason. There was something wrong with my microsoft works. my main toolbar wouldn't show up. so therefor i wasn't able to save. I'm sorry. but this is the last chapter. be happy, _puh-lease_. i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Beautiful Lamb

Chapter Eight

Tori's Theory

Reader101

Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on Beautiful Lamb: _

_"Watch what you do. And don't lie to us." Emmett said threateningly._

_"What the HELL is going ON?!?!?"_

* * *

I walked up to the cullens and who I guess were the clan from Denali. I guess that in my hast to find Sarah's creator, I forgot that the cullens would be here. It was very rare that I ever forgot about the cullens. Something must be happening in the near future.

"What's going on?" I asked more politely. Although I knew what was happening I still wanted to know why it was happening.

"B…..Bella?" Alice stuttered. I smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, Alice?"

"OH BELLA!!!!" Alice ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I noticed a few guards walking in our direction to remove Alice. I slowly shook my head at them and they backed off.

"Hey, Alice. It's nice to see you too." I was surprising my self by being this nice. It was nice to see her again. And yet I knew that once they left I would be in worst shape than before. No matter how many people I kill or how many lies I tell to other people and myself, I will always love the cullens. I struggled to get her off of me, only because I didn't want to hurt her. I guess Jasper saw my struggles because he stepped up and untangled Alice's arms from around my neck.

"Thanks." I whispered to him while rubbing my neck.

"Bella." Emmett said hoarsely. He appeared next to me in a second and lifted me up into a giant bear hug. "How's my favorite human?!?!?!"

"Not…..so human…..any…more." I chocked out. "Can't…..breathe." I tried to tell him but he wasn't paying attention. I looked at some of the guards and slowly nodded my head as much as I could. They rushed over to me and threw Emmett off and onto the ballroom floor. I gulped as much air as I could. Although I didn't need it, I still couldn't talk without it. So in a way I did.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme." I said as I nodded in their direction. "Can you please tell me what was going on here?"

"Well, Victoria was just saying some things that got us angry. She was provoking Edward and that provoked us. You know, since we're family." Esme told me as she stared at me curiously.

"And what was she saying?"

"She was just saying how you were very close to her. And we didn't like her lying about her relationship with you just so she wouldn't get what she deserves." Carlisle replied this time.

"And what _does_ she deserve?" I asked politely. I was trying to hold back my laughter.

"She deserves to _rot in hell_." Edward snarled at her. I noticed how he hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation.

"Is this true?" I turned to look at Tori.

"Well, yes. But I wasn't provoking the little boy. I was just stating the facts. And I don't think I deserve to _rot in hell_, as the boy puts it. I think that being forced to vacation there once a year is enough." she said. Tori and I had always called Volterra hell when we would be forced to come visit by Aro.

I turned and looked into Edward's black eyes. When they met mine they immediately turned gold. Then I remembered what Sarah had said about her creator.

_Flashback_

_"But then some strange man that was beautiful but older with gold eyes came in." _

End Flashback

I ran up to the front of the ballroom and cleared my throat loudly. Everyone turned to face me. I saw a look of curiosity on Aro's face. I smiled slightly to him.

"I have narrowed down our search. If you were a 'vegetarian' in the 1930's, then please come see me. If you don't, then I'll be sure to find you." I ended in a threatening voice. "Thank you." I ended in an extremely hyper voice. I looked and saw that most of the people had relaxed.

I walked back over to Tori and the cullens. "Tori, let's go find Sarah. Maybe she recognizes someone." I grabbed her arm and walked away.

* * *

EPOV 

"Tori, let's go find Sarah. Maybe she recognizes someone." Bella said as she pulled Victoria away.

"Wow." Jasper whispered.

"Who would've known?!?!" Emmett laugh quietly to himself.

"_Tori_ obviously did." Alice said bitterly.

"I knew she was trouble from the very start." Rosalie said with her nose in the air. I growled softly.

"I can't believe it's really Bella. She seems so different now." Esme said softly.

"She sure is. She has an air of power around her." Carlisle said to himself in a daze.

"I wonder what she does. I know she has a business, but what is it?" Emmett asked to himself.

"What does she DO?!?!?!?" a voice from behind us. We all turned to see Jane with a look of pure shock. "She's basically the world's best hit man. A damn good one at that. She scares people like us so much that our dead hearts _BEAT_ when we get on the wrong end of her business." For the first time since I've met Jane she looked truly scared. She quickly turned around and walked away before we could ask her any questions.

* * *

BPOV 

I laughed quietly to myself at what Jane said. I knew people talked about me behind my back. I just didn't know what they said. I didn't know Jane thought that way about me. I make their _dead hearts beat_. That's crazy.

"When did Sarah leave? I left her with her." I asked Tori.

"I don't know. I was too busy trying to figure out what in the world you were doing, to pay attention to her." Tori grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned around to face her with curiosity showing on my face. "What were you doing?"

"Remember when Sarah said that the man who pulled the boy off of her had gold eyes? That means that he was a 'vegetarian'. So that limits our search." I continued to look for Sarah while I said this.

"Well, I know a few 'vegetarians'." Tori stated with an evil smirk.

"Who?" I demanded. If she knew then why wouldn't she speak up earlier.

"Think about it." she said simply.

"JUST TELL ME!!!" I screamed at her.

"THE CULLENS." she yelled back. "THE FUCKIN' CULLENS!!!!"

I stood there gaping at her. "Wh…….what?" I asked after I gained back my composer.

"The Cullens. Wasn't Carlisle and Edward 'vegetarians' back then?" she replied quietly. "It all fits from what you've told me about them."

"No. We don't have time for this right now. We have to find Sarah first. You're wrong. I know it." I turned and walked away from her. The was no way that Edward would have done that. And to even think that Carlisle would be involved with something like this was just ludicrous. Besides Edward would have told me.

_But he didn't love you. So why would he?_

He didn't love me. So he didn't have a reason to tell me. But what about Carlisle?

_He never trusted you. Why should he have? You were just a stupid human._

I was just a human. All I did was endanger their existence. Nothing but a danger magnet. Even now.

_Yes. You're nothing but trouble. Waltzing into people's lives and ruining them. You made Tori lose James. You also made Irina lose Laurent. You destroy people's lives. You take away their happiness._

But I didn't mean too. I didn't know.

_You didn't have to know. But that still doesn't change anything._

I don't have time for this. I started looking for Sarah again.

"Hey, Demetri. Have you seen Sarah?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"No. Sorry. But hey, I think that you should go to Aro. He can help with your search. He knows a few who feasted on veggies in the 1930's." he said trying to be helpful.

"Thanks. Tori knows a few too." I mumbled bitterly. I was still troubled about her theory about Edward and Carlisle.

"Yeah, I heard. Well, actually. I think everyone in here heard. She said it pretty loudly." she said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know. But I have to find Sarah first. Then I can deal with that. I don't have time right now for her prejudice against the Cullens." I told him while walking away. "If you see Sarah, can you tell her I'm looking for her?" I called over my shoulder.

"Will do." he yelled after me.

"Thanks."

After looking for Sarah for a few minutes I decided to change. I walked back to my room and took off the dress and shoes. I threw on a pair of tight dark wash jeans and a light blue halter top. I put on a pair of boots under my jeans and threw my hair in a high ponytail. I slowly made my way back to the Grand Staircase to go to the ballroom. Some guards opened the door for me. I politely thanked them and walked down the stairs. I didn't fail to notice that a lot of eyes were on me.

When I reached the last step my mind was set on finding Sarah.

"Bella." I turned to see Sarah running towards me. "I know who bit me!"

"Who?!?!?!!" I asked excitedly. I wanted to know just as badly so I could prove Tori wrong.

"Him." she pointed her finger behind me. As I turned I noticed now that everyone in the ballroom was looking behind me also. I turned to see her pointing at none other than Edward Cullen who was ten feet away.


	11. Chapter 9

**I know that i deserve all of the flames. but i've had a bad case of writers block. but hopefully it'll be better now. thanks for stay with me.**

* * *

_**Beautiful Lamb**_

_**Chapter nine**_

_**Love causes Pain**_

_**Reader101**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously on Beautiful Lamb:_

_"Bella." I turned to see Tori running towards me. "I know whow bit me."_

_"Who?!?!?!?" I asked. I wanted to know just as badly so I could prove Tori wrong._

_ "Him." I turned to see Edward._

* * *

I stared in shock at Edward. Everyone was watching us by now trying to see what my reaction to this very shocking discovery would be. I didn't know how to react to this. I couldn't yet comprehend what this meant. If she said that Edward had changed her, and if I said that I would make whoever changed her pay, then that means that I would have to hurt Edward. And yet I knew I couldn't. No matter how many years of pain I've been through because of him, I knew I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. No matter how much pain I wanted to put him through, I knew I couldn't. To cause him pain would just cause me more. I was still in love with him. And that had mad e me weak. Love is nothing but pain. It's a torture that you put yourself through. And yet everyone wants it. You make only get a little happiness out of it. It wasn't worth it. You had to give yourself entirely to another person. And when you did that they had the power to bring you down. The power to destroy you. And that wasn't acceptable for me.

"A…Are you sure?" I asked. I was hoping that she was mistaking.

"Yeah. He did it." she said in a deathly tone.

"Oh." I mumble quietly.

"Bells?" Tori walked up to me with a worried look on her face. I simply gave a curt nod to let her know that I was listening. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. For once, I truly don't know."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked astounded. "We destroy him. You said that he would pay."

"You don't know?" Tori asked surprised. Everyone knew that Aro's daughter had been left by some suicidal person.

"Don't know what?" Sarah asked. I could tell that she was getting annoyed.

"He's the one who left Bella." Tori told her softly. I heard a chorus of gasp from around the room.

"Well, if he's the one then what's stopping her? It's obviously the perfect chance for revenge.

"But she doesn't want revenge. She wants happiness. Love." Tori said.

"NO!!! I don't want love. Love brings nothing but pain. Love makes people weak. And I will NOT be weak. Take him to the Dungeons. And take the rest of the _Cullens_ to my business office." I said in a stern, cold voice. I wouldn't not be weak for love.

When I looked up I noticed that no one moved. "NOW!!!!" everyone started to move. "Those of you who are left. You're free to go if you wish. It seems that I have found what I needed." I turned and walked out of the ball room, heading towards my room once again. I would need to calm down a little first. I didn't understand what I did that was so bad to deserve this. Well before when I was human. If only I had fell of Mike instead like Edward had told me too.

I reached my room and slammed the door when I walked in. I didn't know how to handle this. I didn't want to. I wanted to go back to being normal. I didn't want to see Edward again. I didn't want to be partners with Sarah. I didn't want Tori to be attached to me. It was all too much to handle. No one should have to go through all of this pain. Love was too complicated. And yet it was all I've ever wanted. It was all anyone ever wanted. To find that one true person who got you. Who would be there for you no matter what? To have that special bond. And yet someone like me doesn't deserve love. I had done too much. Killed too many people. I had become the monster Edward didn't want me to be. I probably repulsed him now.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to my business office. When I had opened Beautiful Lamb Aro had made this an office for the business only. I had tons of others though. When I walked into the room everyone immediately looked up at me. I kept my face blank as did Tori. Sarah was the only one out of the three of us who showed her emotions.

"That's the man who pulled him off of me." She pointed to Carlisle. I had suspected that it would have been him. He was the one who was with Edward most of the time.

"Yes, well. It seems that was have a decision to make." I said to all of them as I sat down behind my cherry wood desk.

"What decision is there to make. We're going to make them pay for what they caused me. I'm like this because of that…….thing." Sarah was losing her temper and it was making me exceedingly mad.

"Shut up. There are decisions to be made. I know what I'm talking about. It is my business in the first place." I told her coldly. She was starting to piss off the wrong person.

"I want him in pain!"

"I truly don't care what _you_ want right now!" I yelled at her. She instantly shut up and stepped back. "Thank you. Now as I was saying. It seems as if we have some decisions to make. Your son, Edward, Carlisle has done a very bad thing. And you didn't fix it. Now there are consequences."

"What are you talking about Bella?" Esme asked softly.

I gave her a warm smile, leading her into a false sense of security. "Edward here bit Sarah. And then he and Carlisle left her alone to massacre the town. Including her family." I heard the Cullens gasp. "Isn't that right Carlisle?"

"I…..I don't…" he stammered.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm having a little writers block. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Beautiful Lamb**

**Chapter 10**

**Massimo's**

* * *

"I…I never knew. Carlisle said softly. I knew he was talking to himself rather than me.

"Never knew what?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. His voice was strong and set but I could tell that he was panicking.

"Don't lie Carlisle. Now is the time to confess. Tell everyone that the famous Carlisle Cullen made a mistake. Tell them how you played a roll in destroying this girl's life." I was starting to get annoyed.

"I …I don't know what you're talking about." He repeated thou he said it this time through clenched teeth.

"Fine don't confess. Edward! You talk. Tell them what happened!!!" I yelled.

When no one said anything I started to shake. "FINE!!!" I yelled again. "I'll tell you." I said in a much softer voice. "Back during Edward's rebellious days lived a girl. An 18 year old girl who was so full of life. She had parents and siblings. But did Edward care?!?! NO! So one day this young girl went to get bread for her mother. While she was walking a beautiful boy her age led her into an abandoned theater. Are you all following me?"

They all nodded mutely. "Now where was I? Ah, yes, the theater. Well, the beautiful boy led this young girl into the old theater. Now while in this theater the boy led this girl onto the stage. There he proceeded to kiss the girls neck. The girl was alarmed at first because was not how things were done in that time. But she quickly gave in to his seductive kisses. He then nibbled on her neck, not hard enough to break the skin but only to leave a mark. Then he bit her. He didn't stop when she begged him to. Being selfish and drinking her blood leaving only enough to for her to survive for a few days." I stopped talking and looked at the people in the room.

Sarah was sobbing softly with Tori's arms around her. Esme had her hand over her mouth with a look of astonishment. Rosalie was glaring at me, surprise surprise. Jasper looked as if he knew what was going to happen. The look on Emmett's face told me that he thought that this was a just a fairytale. Alice was shaking her head back and forth refusing to believe any of it. Edward. Edward was staring at Sarah with wide eyes. I could see the fear in them. And then there was Carlisle. Smart, wise Carlisle. He too was looking at his families facial expressions.

"I'm not done yet." I whispered. I was seriously starting to regret making this deal with Sarah. "As this boy was……..drinking her blood a gorgeous man came into the theater. He proceeded to pull the boy off of this human girl and ran off without a spare glance to the poor human suffering." I finished weakly.

"What does this have to do with Edward?" Emmett asked. Now I knew he wasn't the brightest but I at least thought that he would have put two and two together.

"Nothing!! It has NOTHING to do with Eddie!!!"

"Then why are you telling us this?" Rosalie asked while still glaring at me.

"I didn't know she was alive. I couldn't hear her heartbeat." Carlisle whispered. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You didn't stay long enough to check."

"He was out of control." When he said this Edward lowered his head in shame. "I had to get him out of there." He turned to face me.

"She was still there though. She needed help also." I told him.

"I went back. A few weeks later."

"She had already murdered her family by then. She killed a dozen people. Just because you didn't stay. A dozen people died. The whole town mourned for those deaths." I told him harshly.

"I thought they were only mourning her death." He whispered. Sadness filled his now black eyes.

"You thought wrong." I said as I stood. "I'll deal with you, **Cullens**, later. Right now I need food."

I walked down stairs to the party searching for the one person who could calm me down, Demetri. I walked into the room to see that most people had already left. "Demetri!!!" I yelled.

"Boo!!!" I jumped up about ten feet in the air. I spun around to see none other than Demetri laughing his ass off.

"That was not funny." I told him while trying to control my breathing.

"Yeah, it kind of was."

"Fine. Forget you. I don't need this right now. I have to eat." I turned around and stormed back through the doors.

"Wait!" he called after me. But of course I didn't listen. I would make him catch up with me. "Sorry, but you should've seen your face."

"Humph." I replied turning the corner to go to the main entrance of the castle.

"Hey, don't get mad. Now tell me what you needed." He said as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulder.

"I'm hungry and I want food." I replied softly.

"Oh…..well let's go eat." He grabbed my hand and led me to the front desk to Gianna(name?). She had gotten changed at age 30, but unfortunately for her, her only power was organization. This meant that she still had her old job but now she also has to organize the library.

"Can we have our cloaks?" I asked politely.

"They're robes." Demetri corrected me.

"But cloaks sound so much cooler." I told him with a bright smile.

"Of course." He replied. "Sounds cooler……..crazy." I heard him mutter to himself.

"HEY! I heard that." I said while pretending to pout.

"Good. You are crazy. But I love you anyway." He said as he slipped on his robe. "Are you ready?" he asked pulling up his hood.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I told him as I pulled my hood up also.

"Great. Let's go." He grabbed my hand again and led me outside. "Where to?"

"You know where."

We arrived at my favorite restaurant of all times. Masimo's.

"He's been asking about you. Came down just two weeks ago to see when you were coming."

"I can't wait to see him again. I've missed him."

"Yeah, I know. Come on." He pulled me into a café like room. It had small circular tables that seated two to four people in the middle of the room. There were larger tables on the outside of them. The walls were a cream color and the small bar was an olive green.

"Welcome, welcome, to Masimo's." a tall man in his forties with glossily black hair pushed back said in his heavy Italian accent.

"Hell Massimo." I said with a bright smile.

"Bella?" he asked unsurely. "Bella. Mi Bella." He threw his arms up and around Demetri. "How long has it been?!?!?!"

"Massimo, it's me." I lowered my hood and twirled.

"Bella?" he looked at me. "Then who is this?" he let go of Demetri and yanked off his hood. "Demetri!" Massimo came over and gave me a hug and I hugged him back ferociously.

"Come and let me seat you. Shall I give you our new dish?"

"What is it?"

"It's called 'Bella Isabella'." He informed me while looking proud of himself. "It's made up of small portions of your favorites."

"Oh yes. Please do."

"Of course." He hurried away to the kitchens.

"You're father is crazy." I told Demetri.

"He just wants to please you."

"He didn't have to name a dish after me."

"Yeah, well. Just humor him."

"So how have you been?" I asked him.

"Fine. Now tell me what's going on."

I was silent for a minute thinking about all that had happened in the past week. "Well Sarah came to us about a week ago. She asked if she could join the business. She wanted to get revenge on the person who had changed her." I pause for a second as Massimo came up with a wine glass.

"Shall I get your usual?"

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Continue." Demetri instructed as his father walked away.

"Well, I cam up with the idea of a party and the rest is pretty much history." I finished softly.

"So what now? Edward changed her. What are you going to do?"

"Part of me wants them to suffer. Not only for what they did to Sarah but for what they did to me also. You get what I'm saying'?" I asked him while running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah. I get where you're coming from. What does the other part of you want?"

"Another part of me wants to leave and forget that I ever saw them. I want to go back to existence without them."

"Yeah, I know. But you can't. So what now?"

"I told Sarah that we would handle them. So I have to stay. I won't go back on my word." I told him firmly. "I just didn't think it would be them. Carlisle? Can you seriously see him doing that? Carlisle is so intelligent, so…..so wise. But as unbelievable as it is, it happened. And it's my job to handle it. I never go back on my word and I won't start now."

"Well, it seems as if you only have one choice."

I was giving a hug to Massimo as we were leaving and he whispered in my ear. "Everyone makes mistakes, Bella. Even the wisest of us."

* * *

**There's a poll on my page. Vote if you think the Volturi's coats are 'robes' or 'Cloaks'.**


	13. AN SORRY!

**Sorry for not updating!! I understand if you're mad. But my microsoft word stopped working. And then I had gotten it fixed but I had to study for Finals. But I promise that I'm not being lackadaisical. I just haven't had enough time. But I promise to update all of my stories with long chapters within the next two weeks. I also want to thank _-Jessica-Bella _for all of her help and suggestions. I officially dedicate these next chapters to you. **


	14. Chapter 14

Dear readers,

I am terribly sorry for not updating in the past few months. But I do have a very good reason. School has been a killer. But i love it to death even all of my AP classes. But also my uncle has been in the hospital and i had to be the one to take care of him. I also have been revising the stories and correcting all of the mistakes. but i will try to update by the end of October. Please just stay with me and be patient.

With love from the bottom of my heart,

Reader101


	15. Extended Break

Dear Readers,

I know I know. I'm a horrible writer. I really did plan on updating. I swear. But everything has been really hectic and drama filled that it is ludicrous. My mom is moving to Cincinnati because her husband got a job down there. Hate him. So now I have to move in with my grandmother. And it sucks since next year will be my senior year. But Whatevs. I'm here to say sorry and that I'm trying to get back into the state of writing my stories. Lately I just find myself writing poems and songs about my wretched home life. My vocabulary has also changed. Not drastically but I have established a more fluent and expressive. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and sent private messages during my extended break. I really appreciate it. So thank you everyone and hopefully I'll have a chapter up soon.

Reader101


End file.
